Dark Box
Dark Box is a late-night adult programming block aired on Kawaii Box, and as well as a video website, which is that airs animated and live-action television shows that are solely for mature audiences. It is the similar concept of Nick@Nite/Nick After Dark (Nickelodeon) and Adult Swim (Cartoon Network). Its slogan is "When Everything's Gets Dark and Risqué". Shows Note: (%) = Fanon Anime *''Kill la Kill'' *''Lucky Star'' *''Bleach'' *TBA Non-anime * Happy Tree Friends (both Internet and TV versions (both the 2006 and 2018 versions (%))) * Rick and Morty * The Evil Team (%) * Cow and Chicken * I Am Weasel * The Ren and Stimpy Show/''Ren and Stimpy: Adult Party Cartoon'' * Partners in Crime (%) * Rocko's Modern Life * Courage the Cowardly Dog * The Blue Falcon (%) * Robot Chicken * South Park * Godzilla: Life on Monster Island (%) * Right Now Kapow * Adventure Time * Regular Show * Close Enough * Breadwinners * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * Cyanide & Happiness shorts/''The Cyanide & Happiness Show'' * Mike Tyson Mysteries * The Drinky Crow Show * WolfBoy: Reloaded (%) * Squidbillies * The Woodland Creatures (%) * The Molly Show/''Acceleration: The Killer Clown Murderer'' (%) * Skyrim: Legend of Dovahkiin (%) * Medieval Warfare (%) * Drunky Face Paint (%) * Collin the Speedy Boy: At All Speed (%) * Sonic: Doomsday (%) * Eric and Claire (%) * ''Sonic the Hedgehog'' (2018 series) (%) * SCP (%) * Velocity: The Dark Human Slayer (%) * Samurai Jack * The Brothers Grunt * Gravity Falls * The Authors (%) * The Boris and Natasha Show (%) * YouTube-A-Rama (%) * Beavis and Butt-Head * Daria * King of the Hill * Mike Judge Presents: Tales from the Tour Bus * Kids for Adults (%) * Big Mouth * Spicy City * The Darcy Triplets/''Lorcan Darcy's Adventures/''Lilly Darcy's Destiny (%) * Game Over * Mary Shelley's Frankenhole * Allen Gregory * Battle for Dream Island series/''Inanimate Insanity'' * Napoleon Dynamite (animated TV version) * SpongeBob SquarePants * Axe Cop * On The Way: The Animated Adventures (%) * High School USA! * Lucas Bros. Moving Co. * Golan the Insatiable * Bordertown * Aqua Teen Hunger Force * Duckman * The Ripping Friends * Mr. Pickles * Where Are the Toons Now? * Dick Figures * The Miserable Adventures of Riley (%) * Gatopardos the Cheetah (season 5) (%) * Horror Theater (%) * Blue's World (%) * Dirty Princesses (%) * Zombie City (%) * Sketch This! (%) * The Villain Diaries (%) * Space Police (%) * Hearty and Mates (%) * Archer * Drawn Together (both the original and the 2021 revival) * Ugly Americans * The Awesomes * Moonbeam City * Superjail! * Sonic: Attorney at Law (%) * F is for Family * Bob's Burgers * The Critic * Neighbors from Hell * Total Drama series * Space Ghost Coast to Coast/''The Brak Show'' * Harvey Birdman: Attorney at Law/''Bugs Bunny: Attorney at Law'' (%) * Liquid Television * Bob and Margaret * SuperMansion * Loonatics Unleashed/''Loonatics Reloaded/''Hanna-Barberics Unleashed/''Hollic the Speedy Boy'' (%) * The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat * Inside the App! (%) * Superluchadores: The Melee (%) * Blood Squad (%) * The Terminator Legends (%) * Animal Arc (%) * Alejo y Valentina (in English dub) * Alejandro "El LoCo" Szycula's shorts (in English dub) * La Familia del Barrio (in English dub) * Vulgarcito (in English dub) * Vete a la Versh (in English dub) * HuevoCartoon shorts (in English dub) * Blood Squad (%) * The Simpsons * Futurama * Disenchantment * Crime-Fighting Mice (%) * Family Guy * American Dad * Seth MacFarlane's Cavalcade of Cartoon Comedy * Life in Cramtown (%) * The Cleveland Show * The Crazy Misadventures of Roger the Alien (%) * Pearls Before Swine (%) * The Nutshack (Studiopolis dub only) * Brickleberry * Clone High * The Boondocks * 2 Broke Girls (animated version) (%) * BoJack Horseman * Gary the Rat * The Coyote Family (%) * John Kricfalusi's Hanna-Barbera shorts * Private Snafu cartoons * Bonk and Cheese Unleashed (%) * The Venture Bros. * Celebrity Epic Rap Battles of History (%) * Space Ghost: Coast to Coast * Warner House (%) * Gargoyles * MAD * The Problem Solverz * Secret Mountain Fort Awesome * Zany Arc (%) * TBA Live-action * Wonder Showzen * The Big Bang Theory * Raising Hope * Happy! * Orange is the New Black * Annoying Orange/''The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange'' * The Goldbergs * Family, At Last (%) * Scrubs * Two Men and a Half * Will and Grace * Once Upon a Time/''Once Upon a Time in Wonderland'' * Two and a Half Men * New Girl * The Muppets (2015 series) * Son of Zorn * Thrill Seeker (%) * Gotham * 2 Broke Girls Films Animated * The Secret of NIMH duology * Sausage Party * Ralph Bakshi's films * The Black Cauldron * Down and Dirty Duck * Waltz with Bashir * The Hunchback of Notre Dame (Disney film) * Felidea * South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut * The Simpsons Movie * Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters * Futurama film series * The Breadwinner * Animal Farm * Dick Figures: The Movie * The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie! * Rock n Rule * High Schoolers (%) * The Molly Movie (%) * Monster House * Beavis and Butt-Head Do America * The Plague Dogs * Eight Crazy Nights * South Park: Imaginationland: The Movie * The Missing Link * Bebe's Kids * Hell and Back * The Girl Who Leapt Through Time * On The Way animated films (%) * South Park: Coon and Friends (%) Anime Live-action *''Godzilla'' series *''Jurassic Park'' series *''Jaws'' series *''Pirates of the Caribbean series *''American Pie series *''Scary Movie'' series *''Dumb and Dumber'' series *''Batman: The Dark Knight'' series *''The Darcy Triplets Storiverse'' series (%) *''On The Way'' live-action films (%) *''Psycho'' *''The Ring'' *''It'' *''Maleficent'' (film) *''Bad Grandpa'' (extended version) *''Ted'' duology *''Dark Spirits and Me'' (%) *''Lake Sehore'' (%) *''Meet the Feebles'' *''We're the Millers'' *''The Mask'' (1994 film) *''The Mask'' (2020 film) (%) Wacky the Stoner Crow Wacky the Stoner Crow is the mascot of the block. He is a crow who is a stoner (hence his name). Dark Box Originals *'BoxTubers' - Dark Box's first original series and the only one who aired excursively in Latin America. In the show, some of the block's characters play some real-life games. *'Twisted Tales of Shonen and Shojo' - an adult-orriented take to Kawaii Box's mascots Shonen and Shojo. *'Cartoon Animal Town' - a series featuring established cartoon animal characters in a adult comedy setting. *'The New Misadventures of Winnie the Pooh' - a Seth MacFarlane take to Disney's Winnie the Pooh. It is a mixture of live-action and animation. * Star Wars: Galaxy of Laughs - a comedy Star Wars show about the characters living in their somewhat regular lives. * Hero Love or Thief Hate - a male superhero falls in love with a female thief and they get in crazy stuff. * Pyscho Birdz - Three birds in The 3 Strooges-esque situations. * Fairytaleland - The bizzare misadventures of the Three Little Pigs in the titular town poublated by animal characters from classic literature. * Downtown Felines - TBD * Creative Minds - TBD * Crossover City - TBD * Legacy Robot - a Robot Chicken-esque sketch show. * Logo City Vice - a series set in a fictional city named Logopolis where 30 logos live and have adventures and conflicts with other logos. * It's a Wacky Animal World - TBD * John Kricfalusi's World of Weirdness - TBD * The 3000s - TBD * The Photocuts - TBD *'TBD Original Series' - TBD Trivia * Originally, it was supposed to also air family-friendly shows and films that don't air on Kawaii Box, but this was scrapped since the network's founder and CEO, William Winchell, thought that it wouldn't be a good idea due to him finding it "pointless" to add those shows that have some adult/dark humor that are not enough to be considered "adult-oriented" and for a block that is supposedly for mature audiences, however, he had decided that a few family-friendly shows who are really more adult-oriented are allowed to be in the block. * The Studiopolis redub of The Nutshack is aired rather than the original version because this version is more successful and favorable than its original. Category:Programming Blocks Category:Kawaii Box Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:Bobbybooboobear's Ideas